Before They Were Detectives
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: This is the story of the Chan clan's beginnings, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A College Meeting Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** A College Meeting Part 1**

** One day at the Brightstar College, Charlie Chan and his roommate, Henry Morris were heading back to their dormitory bedroom from the laundromat with their baskets of clean laundry in the trunk of their car.**

** "Phew," Henry said. "boy, Charlie, am I glad that we have finished our laundry!"**

** "Me too!" Charlie agreed with Henry.**

** Suddenly, they stopped by their dormitory to put their clean laundry away.**

** A few hours later in the college's cafeteria, Henry & Charlie were buying their supper from the meal line.**

** Charlie saw two girls carrying their supper plates over to their table.**

** "Oh wow," Charlie sighed dreamily. "that chick sure is **_**totally**_** out of sight."**


	2. A College Meeting Part 2

** A College Meeting Part 2**

** "Charlie," Henry asked. "Charlie, are you all right?"**

** "Oh wow," Charlie sighed dreamily once again. "that chick sure is **_**totally**_** out of sight."**

** "Oh no, Charlie," Henry said. "you've sure got it bad!"**

** Henry suddenly clapped his hands, and **_**that**_** made his roommate & best friend come out of his trance.**

** "Huh, what, Henry," Charlie asked feeling confused. "what have I got?"**

** "You, my friend," Henry said to Charlie with a jolly laugh. "have been bitten by the love bug!"**

** "It's that girl, Henry," Charlie said, blushing slightly. "she makes my heartbeat go wild!"**

** "Do you mean Rosa Hunter?" Henry asked Charlie.**

** "Rosa is beautiful, that much is true," Charlie answered Henry with a dreamy sounding sigh in his voice. "but **_**I**_**'**_**m**_** referring to the black haired brown eyed girl sitting alone at the table by the far window."**

** Henry looked at the girl who Charlie had referred to who was sitting across from Rosa.**

** "**_**That**_**'**_**s**_** Akiko Hoshino!" Henry exclaimed.**

** "Akiko Hoshino," Charlie sighed dreamily. "I **_**love**_** that name... it sounds like a sonata."**

** "How about I introduce you to her?" Henry asked Charlie.**

** Charlie was totally nervous.**

** "I don't know about this, Henry," Charlie stuttered nervously. "what should I say to her?"**

** Henry pushed Charlie forward.**

** "Don't worry about your nerves so much," Henry said to Charlie. "I'll be right behind you."**

** "Thank you, Henry." Charlie said nervously.**

** "You're welcome, Charlie," Henry said gently. "it's what best friends do."**

** Charlie went to the table where Akiko was sitting all alone.**


	3. A College Meeting Part 3

** A College Meeting Part 3**

** Akiko wore a **_**beautiful**_** lime green short sleeved top with turquoise sequins surrounding the collar, turquoise bell bottom pants, lime green socks, white boots, an orange baseball cap, rose tinted sunglasses, and upon her left wrist, she wore her lucky gold bracelet.**

** Charlie walked up to Akiko.**

** "Hello there," Henry said to Akiko. "may I sit with you?"**

** Akiko looked up from her music book, "Feel free Mr. uh..." she began.**

** "My name is Chan," Charlie said. "Charlie Chan, and I can see that you are the new electric keyboadist for the new all girls band."**

** "Yep, Akiko Hoshiko, that's me, I am also the lead singer of the band, it was nice meeting you, Charlie." **

** Akiko then walked off to her dormitory bedroom.**

** It was three years from when they graduated from college that Charlie slipped a sapphire engagement ring upon Akiko's left ring finger, "Akiko, will you marry me?" he asked.**

** Akiko's brown eyes lit up, "**_**Charlie Koibito**_**, of course I will marry you!" she exclaimed.**

** Akiko hugged Charlie around his neck with pure delight.**


	4. Starting a Family

** Starting a Family**

** It was a few months after Charlie had proposed to Akiko, and now, Akiko was walking down the aisle of a small church.**

** "Do you Charlie Chan take Akiko Hoshiko to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.**

** "I do." Charlie answered.**

** "And do you Akiko Hoshiko take Charlie Chan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.**

** "I do." Akiko answered.**

** "I now pronounce you man & wife, Charlie you may now kiss your bride." the minister said.**

** Charlie leaned forward to kiss his bride.**

** It was but a month after she & Charlie were wed, that Akiko had found out that she was pregnant with her very first child.**

** Nine months later, on the day of February 4th 1960, their first child, a handsome baby boy was born.**

** "Let's name him Henry, after my old friend and college roommate, Lieutenant Henry Morris." Charlie said to Akiko, wrapping both her and their new son in a warm hug.**

** "Are you sure, **_**Koibito**_**?" Akiko asked Charlie.**

** "Quite certain, Akiko my love." Charlie answered with a chuckle.**

** The baby boy threw up his arms and giggled with delight.**

** "Henry it is, though next time, **_**I**_**'**_**ll**_** pick our baby's name." Akiko said to Charlie with a laugh.**


	5. Henry Chan's First Word

** Henry Chan's First Word**

** It had been such a wonderful year for the already growing Chan family, Akiko was **_**already**_** pregnant with her second child.**

** Henry Chan was touching his mother's tummy.**

** "You will be a big brother soon, Henry," Akiko said. "I sure hope you are excited?"**

** Henry just giggled his cute baby giggle, he walked over to his mom, "Brother!" he exclaimed.**

** "Henry Chan! You said your first word," Akiko exclaimed. "you're talking!"**

** "Brother! Brother!" Henry exclaimed again as Charlie entered the front door to their house.**

** "Did I just now hear what I thought I heard?" Charlie asked Akiko.**

** "Henry said his first word, Charlie," Akiko exclaimed. "he's talking!"**

** "That is such wonderful news, Akiko!" Charlie exclaimed.**


	6. Stanley Chan's Arrival

**Stanley Chan's Arrival**

**A few months later, it was November 26th, 1961 as Charlie & Akiko were preparing to go to the hospital as Jade Chan, Charlie's older brother, William's wife held 1-year-old Henry in her arms.**

**4-year-old Candace Chan, Jade's daughter was waving good bye to her favorite aunt & uncle as they left for the hospital.**

**"Okay, you two," Jade said after closing the front door behind her brother-in-law and sister-in-law. "it is time for lunch."**

**A few hours later, Charlie & Akiko came home with the newest addition to their family.**

**"Brother! Brother!" Henry exclaimed.**

**"Henry Darling," Akiko said gently. "I would like you to meet your new brother, Stanley."**

**Stanley reached out to Henry and hugged him around the neck.**

**Henry didn't know how to respond to his baby brother's hug.**

**"It's okay, Henry, you can hug Stanley back, but just be gentle with him." Charlie said.**

**Henry reached out to Stanley this time and hugged him around the neck.**


	7. Family Trip To Grandma's House

** Family Trip To Grandma's House**

** A few days after Stanley was born, Akiko & Charlie were packing the family car so as to take their anual summer vacation, this year, they were to spend their summer vacation at Akiko's parents' house in Los Angeles.**

** Henry learned a few more words, but his sentences were incomplete.**

** "Grandma! Grandma! Can't wait! Can't wait!" Henry exclaimed as the boys' mother buckled him & Stanley into their safety seats.**

** "Uh-oh, Akiko," Charlie said. "I think we had better be getting a move on!"**

** Once they arrived at Akiko's parents' house in Los Angeles, Natasha Hoshiko opened the front door.**

** "**_**Akiko**_**-**_**chan**_**! It's so great to see you," Natasha exclaimed. "and it is so great to see you again as well, Charlie!"**

** After catching up, it was time for supper.**

** Directly after supper, it was time for Henry & Stanley to hit the sack.**

** At the end of their two week visit with Akiko's parents, it was time for Akiko and the rest of the Chan clan to return to Sacramento so Charlie could return to work as a detective.**


	8. Suzie Chan's Arrival

** Suzie Chan's Arrival**

** Two years later in March of 1963, on the 19th of March to be precise, Akiko & Charlie were getting ready to head to the hospital, it was in the evening of March 19th and Akiko & Charlie had no other option but to bring Henry, now 3-years-old and Stanley who was to be turning 2-years-old that very November with them.**

** "Golly, Pop," Henry complained yawning tiredly. "why do Stan and I have to come with you to the hospital?"**

** "Because, Henry Dear," Akiko answered just before Charlie could even speak. "I am expecting number three right now and I am in **_**tremendous **_**pain!"**

** Once they arrived at the hospital, Akiko was taken to the delivery room while Charlie sat in the waiting room with his sons.**

** A few hours later, Akiko was being wheeled out with her sweet newborn baby girl in her arms.**

** "Baby!" Stanley shrieked with delight.**

** "Henry, Stanley," Akiko said. "I would like you both to meet your new sister."**

** Henry & Stanley looked at their new baby sister.**

** "Cutie!" Stanley shrieked.**

** "She sure is a cutie," Henry said. "though Mommy, what is the baby's name?"**

** "Actually, Henry," Akiko said. "your father & I thought that you deserved a turn to name your new sibling."**

** "Me?" Henry asked his mother & father now speechless.**

** "That's right," Charlie said to Henry. "it is your turn now."**

** "So," Akiko asked Henry. "what name do you like for your new sister?"**

** The eldest Chan boy gave the name for his baby sister a lot of thought.**

** "I like the name," Henry answered his mother & father. "Suzie."**

** And it was then, that Suzie was brought into the world of the Chan clan.**


	9. Suzie Takes Her First Steps

** Suzie Takes Her First Steps**

** It was Saturday April 3rd 1964 as Henry & Stanley were sitting on the floor in their pajamas & slippers watching a cartoon.**

** Henry was 4-years-old and Suzie's first birthday had passed that March, Stanley was turning 3-years-old that November on the 26th.**

** It wasn't very easy for Akiko to move around because she was now eight months pregnant with a set of twins.**

** But luckily, Charlie was off work on weekends, so he was crouched in front of Suzie who was learning how to walk like a big person.**

** "Come to Daddy, Suzie," Charlie said. "come to Daddy."**

** Suzie stood up and fell flat on her bottom.**

** "Oh, that's okay, Sweetie," Akiko said to Suzie. "try again."**

** Suzie stood up again and fell flat on her bottom.**

** Henry turned around to face Charlie & Suzie, "Any luck, Pop?" Henry asked.**

** "No, Henry," Charlie sighed. "I think Suzie is still to little to walk on her own."**

** Stanley turned his head, "Hey, Suzie!" he called.**

** Suzie heard the sound of Stanley's voice, stood up, and began to walk toward the sound.**

** "Look, Charlie," Akiko exclaimed. "she's walking!"**

** Suzie continued to walk toward Stanley, who had his arms held out wide.**

** "That's it, Cupcake! Come to Daddy," Charlie said to Suzie. "come to Daddy."**

** Suzie walked past Charlie and over to Stanley who gently hugged his sister, "Suzie." he said.**

** "Oh, now I see," Charlie said. "she just wanted a hug from Stanley!"**

** "And why not," Akiko said to Charlie. "our Stanley gives the best hugs on the planet!"**

** Stanley just blushed, "Oh gosh, Mama, you're just saying that." he said bashfully.**


	10. Alan And Anne Join The Clan

**Alan And Anne Join The Clan**

**It was now the morning of Tuesday May 11th 1964 as Charlie was on the telephone calling for a babysitter for the boys and Suzie.**

**But everyone that Charlie had tried to call was either busy at work, sick, or doing household chores.**

**So, Charlie & Akiko had absolutely no choice but to take Henry, Stanley, and Suzie with them to the hospital.**

**"**_**Isoide**_**, **_**Charlie**_**! **_**Isoide**_**," Akiko exclaimed in pain speaking Japanese. "**_**sūji yon to go ni wa**_**, **_**karera no hōhōdearu**_**!"**

**"What?" Henry, Stanley, and Suzie asked their mother in unison.**

**"Mom wants me to hurry up and get to the hospital," Charlie answered his three children. "numbers four and five are on their way!"**

**Once they arrived at the hospital, Akiko was taken to the delivery room while Charlie sat in the waiting room with his sons and daughter.**

**A few hours later, Akiko was being wheeled out with her sweet newborn baby twins, the oldest, a boy and the younest, a girl in her arms.**

**"Babies!" Suzie shrieked with delight.**

**"Henry, Stanley, and Suzie," Akiko said. "I would like you all to meet your new brother and sister."**

**Henry, Stanley, and Suzie looked at their new baby brother and sister.**

**"They sure are cute, Mom." Henry said.**

**"Names?" Stanley asked Akiko.**

**"Actually, Stanley," Akiko said. "your father & I thought that you and Suzie deserved a turn to name your new siblings."**

**"Us?" Stanley & Suzie asked their mother & father now speechless.**

**"That's right," Charlie said to Stanley & Suzie. "it is your turn now."**

**"So," Akiko asked Stanley & Suzie. "what name do you like for your new brother and sister?"**

**The second eldest Chan boy and the eldest Chan girl gave the names for their baby brother & sister a lot of thought.**

**"Alan," Stanley answered his mother & father. "Alan!"**

**"Anne," Suzie answered her mother & father. "Anne!"**

**"**_**Alan to Anne**_**," Akiko said gently in Japanese. "**_**wareware no wakai ōji to ōjo no tame no wakaki subarashiki na**_**!"**

**"What?" Henry asked his parents.**

**"Your mother said." Charlie said to Henry, translating for Akiko. "'Alan and Anne, what wonderful names for our young prince and young princess'!"**

**"I see." Henry said.**

**"Charlie," Akiko said. "Alan & Anne will do great things!"**

**"Of course they will," Charlie said to Akiko gently. "for they are unyielding and courageous, just like their mother, they will **_**never**_** let **_**anything**_** stand in their way I'm so sure of it."**

**And it was then, that Alan & Anne were brought into the world of the Chan clan.**


	11. Building A Tree Fort

** Building A Tree Fort**

** It was the year of 1965 during the month of May on the day of Thursday May 12th, the very day after Alan & Anne's very first birthday, Henry, Stanley, and Alan awoke that morning to the sound of their father, Officer Jacob Jones, and Lieutenant Morris hammering and sawing away.**

** Henry climbed down the ladder from the top bunk where he slept the previous night.**

** Henry lifted Alan now 1-year-old, out of his crib.**

** "There you go, Tiny Prince." Henry said to Alan, setting his brother on the floor of the boys' bedroom feet first.**

** Stanley & Henry ran to their bedroom window as Alan toddled behind his big brothers to the window.**

** "Oh wow," Stanley exclaimed in amazement. "look, Henry!"**

** "Pop and his friends are building a tree fort for us to play in," Henry said to Stanley. "and it'll just be for you, me, and Alan!"**

** After the five Chan children finished their breakfast, Henry, Stanley, and Suzie ran outside with Alan & Anne toddling behind them.**

** "Wow!" four out of the five Chan children exclaimed looking up at the tree fort.**

** "Oh," Alan exclaimed in fright. "too high!"**

** "It's okay, Alan," Anne said with fiery determination in her voice. "I'm here."**

** Alan sighed with relief, "**_**Hai**_**!" he said gratefully.**

** Alan & Anne hugged each other.**

** After Alan was helped up into the treehouse by Stanley, Henry stopped Suzie & Anne from entering the tree fort.**

** "Hold it, girls aren't allowed up here," Henry said sternly. "girls are too delicate for tree climbing and could get hurt easily!"**

** Anne shot Henry a look that showed pure innocence, "Please, Henry?" she asked.**


	12. The Arrival Of Tom Chan

**The Arrival Of Tom Chan**

**"So sorry, Anne," Henry said protectively. "that is one **_**huge**_** no can do!"**

**Anne was so upset she wanted to stomp **_**hard**_** on her eldest brother's foot, "STUPID BOYS!" she screamed furiously.**

**Anne then raced back into the house.**

**It was but a month later, on Thursday June 9th 1965, the five Chan children were waiting for their paternal grandmother & grandfather.**

**"**_**Nǎinai**_**! **_**Yéye**_**!" Alan exclaimed in Chinese, he couldn't wait for his paternal grandparents to arrive at their house any longer.**

**Alan & Anne were darting all over the place until their mother stopped them.**

**"No more sweets for you two for two weeks! End of discussion!" Akiko scolded Anne & Alan sharply.**

**"But, Mommy!" Anne protested.**

**"No buts about it, Anne my love," Akiko scolded. "too much sugar makes you as fast as a cheetah!"**

**"Cheetah! Cheetah!" Alan said to Anne with delight.**

**After Yin & Chao Chan arrived to babysit Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Anne, Akiko & Charlie were setting off for the hospital.**

**After lunch was over, Yin was teaching Henry & Suzie how to bake peanut butter chocolate chip cookies when Anne toddled into the kitchen eagerly.**

**"**_**Bāngzhù**_**! **_**Bāngzhù**_**!" Anne shrieked, she too wanted to learn how to cook & bake like Henry & Suzie.**

**"Okay, Annie," Yin said. "you may add the chocolate chips to the dough."**

**"Yay! Anne surprise Mommy & Daddy!" Anne shrieked.**

**While Yin watched Anne carefully count the chocolate chips as she added them to each peanut butter cookie heart, she turned to her other two assistants.**

**"It looks like your little sister here will be better than both of you someday at cooking and baking!" Yin said to Henry & Suzie.**

**That evening, Akiko & Charlie came home with their newest baby boy.**

**"Alan," Charlie said gently. "it is now your turn to name your new brother."**

**"Tom! Tom!" Alan exclaimed.**

**Anne looked up at Akiko sadly.**

**"Don't worry, Annie," Akiko said gently. "you will get your turn next time around."**


	13. Tom's Eyeglasses And Akiko's Treasures

**Tom's Eyeglasses And Akiko's Treasures**

** A few months before Tom's very first birthday, Charlie brought him home from his **_**very first**_** optimology appointment.**

** Tom was wearing his **_**very first**_** pair of rectangular framed eyeglasses as his three older brothers and two older sisters came in from playing outside.**

** Suzie had been showing Anne how to swing on the swing attached from another of the oak tree branches that the boys' treehouse was in and thanks to her sister, Anne was getting better and better at swinging higher & higher like a big kid.**

** Since the girls weren't allowed in the treehouse and as long as Alan & Anne had their walkie talkie toys for outdoor comunication, Alan felt safe and sound in the treehouse and his fears of heights and closed in spaces were eased.**

** When it came to heights and closed in spaces, Alan wished he had his younger twin sister's courage.**

** Anne was younger than Alan by eight minutes but she had different phobias and dislikes than he did.**

** When Alan & Anne saw Tom's new eyeglasses, they understood that he couldn't see, but they wished for something just as nice.**

** "Mom," Alan asked. "Pop?"**

** Akiko & Charlie turned to Alan & Anne, "What is it?" they asked.**

** "Tom's new glasses," Anne said. "special object."**

** "Charlie?" Akiko asked.**

** "Yes, Akiko," Charlie answered. "it's time."**

** Akiko took Alan & Anne into hers & Charlie's bedroom.**

** "Alan, I give you my rose tinted sunglasses," Akiko said holding out her three treasures. "while Anne, I give **_**you**_** my orange baseball cap and gold bracelet."**

** Alan tried on his new sunglasses while Anne tried on her new baseball cap and bracelet.**

** "Too big!" Alan & Anne exclaimed in unison.**

** "Don't worry," Akiko told Alan & Anne. "you'll grow into them."**


	14. The Arrival Of Flip Chan

** The Arrival Of Flip Chan**

** It had been one month since Tom's very first birthday in the year of 1968 as well as the month of July and Akiko was being rushed to the hospital due to the arrival of her seventh child.**

** Lieutenant Morris had been called to stay with the children while their mom & dad were at the hospital.**

** Anne was getting better with her cooking reputation, though she was still a little too young to use the stove & oven.**

** Alan hadn't shown his true talents yet, but Anne was sure her twin would show his true talents one day when he knew what he was good at.**

** "Mr. Morris," Anne called. "can you help me shake out the ginger and bake the gingersnaps for Mommy & Daddy?"**

** Lieutenant Morris entered the Chan family's kitchen and added four shakes of ginger to the gingersnap dough, mixed it up and prepared the dough for cutting.**

** "Okay, Annie," Lieutenant Morris said. "choose your cookie cutter!"**

** "Stars! Stars," Anne said with delight. "and **_**do not**_** call me 'Annie'!"**

** "Oh," Lieutenant Morris said. "aren't you tenacious?"**

** Anne took the star cookie cutter and prepared to cut out star shaped gingersnaps.**

** After Anne cut out her gingersnaps and placed them on the four baking sheets, Lieutenant Morris put them in the oven.**

** A few hours later, Anne was muching on a gingersnap star when her parents came into the dining room with their newest baby boy held within Akiko's arms.**

** "Now is your chance, Anne," Akiko said. "it is your turn to give your new baby brother his name."**

** "I think his name," Anne said to Akiko. "should be Flip."**

** "Flip it is!" Charlie laughed.**

** Flip reached out for the now four pointed star gingersnap in Anne's right hand.**

** "No, Flip," Anne said gently but firmly. "you're **_**way**_** too little to have a star cookie!"**


	15. Adopting A Pet

** Adopting A Pet**

** Two years had flown by and the now seven Chan children were a little bit older.**

** 10-year-old Henry entered the house from the treehouse, it was the year of 1970, and Akiko was now pregnant her eighth child.**

** Akiko was to expect her new child in August and it was already July.**

** "Mom," Henry asked. "I have a question."**

** Akiko turned to face her eldest son, "Yes, Henry, what is it?" **

** "Can we get a pet?" Henry asked.**

** "If we do," Suzie asked. "could we please get a cat?"**

** "No way, Suzie," Anne disagreed. "Tom is allergic to cats! I would rather have a cute puppy!"**

** Tom put his right hand on Anne's left shoulder.**

** "Thanks for defending me." Tom said to Anne.**

** "You're welcome, Tom," Anne said. "I don't like cats either, I find them to be unfriendly little beasts!"**

** Once they were inside of the pet shop, the seven Chan children separated to look at many different animals in order to search for the **_**perfect**_** pet for their family.**

** While Suzie was alone, a cute little Pekingese puppy made himself known, jumped into Suzie's arms, and wrapped his front puppy paws around her neck.**

** "Awww, how sweet," Suzie said to the little puppy. "I love you, Chu Chu!"**

** Chu Chu, as the puppy was now known, was being carried in Suzie's arms.**

** "What do you have in you arms there, Suzie?" Alan & Anne asked in unison.**

** "It's a puppy," Suzie answered her twin siblings. "and his name is Chu Chu."**

** Chu Chu jumped out of Suzie's arms and hugged & puppy kissed Alan.**

** "Suzie," Alan laughed due to the fact that Chu Chu was tickling his face. "I think you picked out a winner!"**

** "You are wrong, Alan," Suzie disagreed. "Chu Chu picked **_**me**_**!"**

** After buying a dog collar, a dog tag, dog food, dog treats, dog toys, and a leash for walks, the Chan family took their new puppy home and ordered a couple of pepperoni and extra cheese pizzas for their own supper after Chu Chu was fed.**


	16. Nancy Chan's Arrival

** Nancy Chan's Arrival**

** It was now Friday August 8th 1970 as Henry was **_**trying**_** to finish his summer homework in the tree fort that he shared with the rest of his brothers except for Flip because he was too young and also like with Suzie & Anne, Henry was worried that Flip would get himself hurt.**

** The reason why Henry couldn't concentrate on his homework was because Alan was screaming his head off for two reasons.**

** Reason number one was that Alan never outgrew his fear of heights he had as a toddler and reason number two was that his right foot was caught in the tree fort's rope ladder.**

** "Annie, Annie," Alan screamed out in fright. "help me!"**

** Anne stopped swinging on the swing and got Alan's caught foot free.**

** "Keep still, Buddy," Anne called up to Alan. "I'll go fetch Mom!"**

** "Hurry!" Alan screamed in terror.**

** After Alan was safely on the ground, an ambulance came to take Akiko to the hospital since Charlie was at work.**

** "Henry," Akiko said to her eldest child and son. "keep an eye on your younger siblings while I'm at the hospital."**

** "I will, Mom," Henry said. "I promise."**

** A few hours later, Henry was teaching Anne how to make chilli con carne because that was what the Chan family would have for supper that night when Akiko came into the house with her newest baby girl in her arms.**

** "Flip," Akiko said. "it is now your time to shine."**

** "What?" Flip asked his mother, he didn't understand her choice of words.**

** "You get to name our new sister." Anne told Flip.**

** "Nancy! Nancy!" Flip squealed with delight.**

** The next day, Stanley, who was to be 9-years-old that year came in with his left knee all scraped and oozing blood.**

** "Mom, Mom," Stanley sobbed bitterly. "I scraped my knee climbing down from our treehouse!"**


	17. Help On A Case! Home Late

**Help On A Case! Home Late**

**"Oh dear," Akiko said. "come along with me now, Stanley!"**

**Akiko grabbed Stanley by the hand and led him to the bathroom so that she could bandage his bloody scraped knee.**

**Akiko had already put some anti bacterial cream on the wound on Stanley's knee so it wouldn't get infected, Henry came up to the bathroom door from the bedroom that Suzie, Anne, and now Nancy all shared.**

**''Mom," Henry said. "Nancy is crying because she wants to play."**

**"Could you please play with her," Akiko asked Henry. "I have to put a band aid on your brother's knee."**

**A few hours later while Henry, Suzie, and Anne helping their mother bake a strawberry shortcake for dessert that night to celebrate the sixth year anniversary of Charlie working with the police as a detective, the telephone began to ring.**

**Akiko picked up the telephone and answered it, it was Charlie on the other end.**

**A few hours after Rosa Van Inkley was called to babysit 6-year-old Alan & Anne, 5-year-old Tom, 2-year-old Flip, and Nancy who was now 1-day-old while Akiko, Henry, Stanley, and Suzie were to assist Charlie with his case, Alan came into the living room with ten bracelet communicators.**

**Anne took her bracelet off and transferred it to her right wrist, "Oh! Alan! You're a genius at inventing! What do you call these?" she asked placing the communicator upon her left wrist.**

**"I call them Chan coms." Alan answered.**

**"They are wonderful! But why had you created so many of these communication devices?" Tom asked Alan.**

**"There is one for each of us as well as two extras in case we have any new siblings." Alan explained to Tom.**

**A few hours later, Anne explained to Henry about Alan's inventing talent.**

**"Alan's inventing skills are **_**amazing**_**!" Anne told Henry, Stanley, and Suzie handing them their Chan coms.**

**Henry placed his Chan com on his left wrist, "Well, I just hope that Alan **_**won**_**'**_**t**_** invent anything that will make me want to get him one day." he said.**

**"Henry! That wasn't a very nice thing to say!" Akiko scolded.**

**"Sorry about that, Mom." Henry sighed.**

**Everybody in the Chan clan had to laugh loudly.**


	18. The Arrival Of Mimi Chan

** The Arrival Of Mimi Chan**

** It was now the year of 1972, it was raining outside, so Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, and Nancy couldn't play outside.**

** Henry was now 12-years-old and was practicing with his new drum set while Stanley was practicing with his new guitar.**

** Suzie had two new tambourines and was practicing with them.**

** But Alan was looking at his new oboe case with his new oboe within it.**

** And Tom was looking at his new trombone case with his new trombone within it.**

** Today was Thursday Octber 5th 1972, and Akiko & Charlie were getting ready to go to the hospital so that Akiko could deliver her ninth child.**

** "Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Tom," Charlie said. "your mom & I are going to take Anne, Flip, and Nancy with us to the hospital with us so that you five can practice."**

** Alan & Tom quickly placed their musical instruments back into their cases, then the boys & Anne group hugged.**

** Over at the hospital while Akiko was in the delivery room, Charlie was out in the waiting room with the girls & Flip.**

** A few hours later, Akiko came out with her newest baby, a beautiful girl within her arms.**

** "Nancy," Akiko said. "the time has come for you to name your new baby sister."**

** "I like Mimi," Nancy said. "I like Mimi!"**

** Charlie just laughed, "Mimi it is!" he exclaimed.**

** Soon enough, Charlie, Akiko, Anne, Flip, and Nancy all brought Mimi home to meet the rest of her older siblings.**


	19. Henry Forms A Band

**Henry Forms A Band**

**When Charlie, Akiko, Anne, Flip, and Nancy brought Mimi home, Henry ran over to his mother, father, brother, and now three sisters.**

**"Mom, Pop," Henry said. "I formed a band, the Chan Clan! And you should hear the **_**very first**_** song I have **_**ever**_** written!"**

**"In a minute, Henry." Akiko said.**

**"That's right," Charlie said sternly. "first Henry, you, as well as Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Tom come meet your new baby sister, Mimi."**

**After a few hours of cooing over Mimi, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Tom began to play their very first song for their new baby sister.**

**Henry: **_**I**_**'**_**ve got your cover**_**;**

_**Know every move you make**_**;**

_**When you walk down the street**_**;**

_**Know every step you take**_**;**

_**You can**_**'**_**t escape me so**_**;**

_**Why not surrender**_**;**

_**Honey I**_**'**_**ll treat you so**_**;**

_**Warm and tender**_**;**

_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**'**_**ve got my eye on you**_**;**

_**Yes I do**_**;**

_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**'**_**ve got my eye on you**_**;**

_**Yes I do**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s no place where you can hide**_**;**

_**Cause I won**_**'**_**t be satisfied**_**;**

_**Till you**_**-**_**u**_**-**_**u**_**-**_**u**_**-**_**u**_**;**

_**Love me too**_**.**

**At the end of the song, Mimi was clapping her tiny hands, she **_**adored**_** Henry's singing.**


	20. Scooter Chan Arrives! Akiko's Death

** Scooter Chan Arrives! Akiko's Death**

** It was now December 2nd 1973 as the Chan family members were driving to the hospital because Akiko was now ready to deliver her tenth child.**

** Henry was now 13-years-old, and becoming a good role model for his younger brothers & sisters.**

** Stanley heard the sound of 8-year-old Tom coughing into a handkerchief, he had a bit of a cold and this chilly weather of autumn now turning to winter wasn't helping him much.**

** Akiko wasn't feeling well either, there was something wrong with her, though, she just didn't want her dear children to worry.**

** After the birth of Scooter Chan, the youngest child and sixth son of whom Mimi got to name, the doctor told Charlie and his ten children that it was now time for Akiko to go.**

** Everyone was crying hard but it was Anne & Alan who were crying the hardest.**


	21. Akiko Chan's Funeral

** Akiko Chan's Funeral**

** The very next day was December 3rd 1973 as the Chan family members were driving to the funeral home for the viewing of Akiko's body before her burial.**

** 9-year-old Anne gripped Tom's shoulders and hugged him.**

** "It's okay, Genius," Anne said to Tom while sobbing. "just let your feelings out."**

** "Are you kidding, Anne," Tom protested. "boys **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** cry! **_**Girls**_** cry!"**

** "Oh come on, Tom," Suzie scolded through tortured sobs. "even Alan is crying his eyes out of their sockets as well as his heart out of his chest!"**

** Alan just looked up at Tom, "Show some compassion!" he sobbed bitterly.**

** At the viewing, Tom took Anne's advice and let himself cry, though he felt embarrassed to cry.**

** "It's okay, Tom," Henry said, hugging his younger brother. "it's okay."**

** "Thank you, Henry." Tom sobbed.**

** Tom returned Henry's hug.**

** "Anytime, Tom." Henry said.**

** Akiko's body was buried in the cemetery a few minutes later with Charlie and his ten children **_**still**_** bawling their eyes out of their sockets.**


	22. Henry Takes Command

** Henry Takes Command**

** It was the evening of Tuesday December 3rd 1974 as Charlie was headed off to work leaving Henry, now 14-years-old to look after his younger siblings.**

** 9-year-old Tom was doing his homework at the kitchen table while Anne & Henry were making dinner.**

** Everyone but Scooter was having chilli cheese hotdogs, french fries, and white milk to drink.**

** Anne knew better than to mash up carrots for 1-year-old Scooter because the only time she made mashed up carrots for Scooter, he spat the carrots out at her.**

** So Anne was making strained peas & strained squash for Scooter and put it on his special sectioned plate with a bottle of warm white milk.**

** Stanley was helping out with supper too, he was in charge of warming up Scooter's baby bottle.**

** When Anne took Scooter's bottle out of the microwave, the heat from the bottle burned her hand.**

** "Ouch! Stanley! You moron," Anne exclaimed. "that bottle is **_**way**_** too hot for a baby!"**

** Henry shut the door to the microwave and pressed the kitchen timer button so Scooter's bottle would be just right for him to handle.**

** "You would make a **_**lousy**_** cook or stay at home dad, Stanley!" Henry said.**

** The 13-year-old sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Henry." Stanley said.**

** At dinner time, everyone ate everything on their plates, even Scooter did.**

** After Scooter and the rest of the younger Chan children went to bed, Charlie came home to find Henry & Stanley playing a good game of Old Maid.**

** "So, Henry," Charlie asked. "how did you do taking care of your younger brothers & sisters?"**

** "It went great, Pop." Henry answered.**

** Charlie just laughed, "I knew I could rely on you my number one son!" he said to Henry.**

** "Thanks, Pop!" Henry said.**

** "Anytime, Henry." Charlie said.**


End file.
